


Only Altair

by Nightzilla333



Series: Fanfic Fridays [2]
Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom
Genre: Fingering, Jurassic World AU, M/M, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightzilla333/pseuds/Nightzilla333
Summary: Drunk Altair is a horny Altair
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Series: Fanfic Fridays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826134
Kudos: 32





	Only Altair

Malik watched Altair throw back the shot of whiskey. There was a red blush high on his cheeks. A rough work day riled the raptor trainer to drink away his anger.

Well, rather, it was Robert de Sable who drove Altair to drink.

"And he had the gall to say I domesticated them! I didn't domesticate shit! These are first generation raptors! Do you know how many years it takes to domesticate something?"

Malik smirked. Altair often complained about how he didn't go to schooling to care for dinosaurs just to have to deal with military jerk-offs say shit like that. 

"The raptors are as tamed as a circus lion." Malik replied with a grin. His boyfriend made a vague gesture to indicate his thanks. Then he stole Maliks water and chugged it back.

"Wanna fuck?" Altair suddenly asked.

Malik blinked, and then snorted. "You'll have whiskey dick."

"Yeah, but I still like your cock in my mouth."

Malik snorted again. "Why do you get horny when you're drunk?"

Altair shrugged. "Not that drunk."

"Drunk enough to have whiskey dick."

"You know I rarely get erect when I'm horny. Whiskey just makes it harder."

"You absolutely positive you wanna fuck?"

"Malik, if I don't get fingers in my ass and your cock down my throat, I will ride a dildo all night long."

Malik snorts once more, and then stands. He makes his way over to Altair, which didn't take long in the small trailer. The raptor trainer purred and dropped to his knees. His fingers were instantly at Maliks belt and he did quick work of the device. Maliks cock tented his boxers. Horny Altair was one of his favourite Altair moods. The usually snarky and uptight man became verifiable putty when he was horny. The man rarely physically got off, but loved bringing pleasure to his partner.

Malik threw his head back with a hiss when Altair broke him from his thoughts by sucking the cock down to the root in one go. The raptor trainer moaned around the cock in his mouth and shimmied a hand around his back.

Malik watched with glazed eyes as Altair shoved his hand down his pants, and shuddered when Altair gave a particularily strong suck when his own fingers breached himself. 

Altair created a rhythm with himself. Each time he pulled back on Maliks cock to give love to the head he would plunge his fingers in deep. When he sucked Malik down he would pull his fingers out and stretch at his rim. Saliva rolled down his chin as he moved, getting Malik nice and wet.

When Malik started to rock his hips in controlled, tiny jerks, Altair knew he was close. He took Malik down to the root, lightly scraping his teeth along the sensitive flesh and moaned long and hard. Malik came with a curse.

Altair pulled off and stuck out his tongue. Cum was pooled on it. It dribbled a bit onto his cheek, and when he was satisfied with the tired but hungry look on Maliks face Altair swallowed the remaining spend.

The raptor trained looked as pleased as the cat that caught the canary. He pulled his fingers out of himself and stood. After pecking Malik on the cheek he loudly declared: "I gotta piss."

Malik shook his head at his partner. Only Altair.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter at Nightzilla333 for more fanfic friday content, where you can vote on the story!


End file.
